What do we do?
by Kicklover413
Summary: Jack and Kim have an important decision to make...


Jacks POV

It's been 6 months since Kim and I had last seen each other in person, 6 months since my favorite surprise ever happened, 6 months since I hugged her so hard because she was here and I missed her, 6 months since I last kissed her lips... 6 months...

I know they say long distance realtionships are hard but I really thought we could make it. It might've been easier to me back then because we had just gotten together but now, now that I am irretrievably in love with this girl who I rarely see I don't know if I can do it anymore. Thinking about breaking up with the one person who makes my day a lot more better than anything breaks my heart. I really don't want to but falling in love and being 3,000 miles apart from her is taking its toll on me. I can't focus on karate as well as I use to, all I do is have her on my mind. All I want to do is kiss her and tell her I love her but I can't.

Kims POV

I miss Jack, I miss him too much. I loved when I came to visit and when I saw his facial expression. I loved when he squeezed me so hard I could barely breathe. I loved hearing him say "kim You're here". I didn't like when I said I had to go, I really wanted to spend more time with him. I feel like we never have enough time together anymore. That's why when my flight was cancelled I rushed to tell him. I loved when we kissed. His kisses are like heaven. I know that we've only kissed twice but that boy knows how to make me smile with those lips. I wish that I could kiss him more. I miss when we first started dating and it was a little weird at first, especially when we were trying to hide it from the guys. I miss when we would go on our little dates. I just miss everything about that guy. I wish I was home with him... This is too hard for me to sit here and wish that things were different...

Jacks POV

I remember the last time that we kissed. She had come rushing from the airport to tell me that her flight got cancelled and she was able to stay another day. I remember smiling and embracing her and then slowly leaning in as she did the same and finally our lips met. We shared a passionate kiss not caring who saw, and when Milton made that comment I just pushed him away because I didn't care for what he had said which was a little funny. Considering that Kim and I were basically making out in front of him, Rudy, Jerry, and Joan... Why is love so complicated? I need to call her we need to talk about this. I know that Otai allows one phone call a month and we already used that but this is really urgent. I whip out my phone and dial her number...

"Hello?"  
"Hey Kim it's Jack"  
"Hey what's up? You know that I'm only allowed one phone call a month."  
"yeah I know, it's just that this is urgent"  
"why? What's the matter?"  
"I am in love with you Kim, I am and always will be irretrevably in love with you. It's just that being in love with you is eating me alive. I can't do anything without thinking about you, and I don't know what to do... I need you to help me make a decision"  
"Jack, what are you trying to say?"  
"I'm saying that I don't think that I can do this anymore..."

A tear fell down Kim's cheek as she heard those words come out of Jack's mouth. She couldn't believe this... after being in love with her best friend for years and then finally realizing that he liked her back. After trying to sneak around to go on a date, after hugging endlessly, after sharing two beautiful kisses... Is he being serious about doing this?

"Jack, I-" Kim couldn't even finish her sentence she was speechless.  
"Look Kim, it's not that I don't want you to be my girlfriend, I'm IN LOVE with YOU! It's just that doing this is way too hard on me right now and I'm sure it's not easy for you either."  
"I guess I get it but I really don't want to do this... I don't want to lose you Jack! You're all I ever wanted!"  
"Let's look at it like this... we aren't breaking up... we're just on pause, atleast until you come visit next or unti you're done at Otai."  
"Jack that sounds horrible! Being on pause? Our relationship isn't a TV recording that you just pause so you can go get a drink. We are in this together and I don't want to "Pause" it"  
"Okay, well just for now I can't think of us as in a relationship because it's wayyyyy too hard to be in love with a girl who lives 3,000 miles away! Look I didn't want to fight over this and I really see why we are but I just need time to gather myself..."  
"Well if that's what you want, then I guess... that's what we'll do... goodbye Jack..."

Kim hung up the phone and bawled into her pillow as her heart had just broken into a thousand pieces.

*The Next Day* (Jacks POV)

I didn't get much sleep after that. I can't believe what I had just done to Kim..what kind of guy am I? I don't call my girlfriend at 2 in the morning to say we're on pause. Pause? why did I say that?! Gosh, I'm such a jerk I can't do this to her. I need to go see her.. in person. That's the only way I can do this.  
*and with that Jack got on his computer and booked the next flight to Japan using the money he had been saving up to buy a truck*

*In Japan Otai* (Kims POV)  
I'm sitting in my dorm room trying to wrap my head around why Jack would call me to tell me that our relationship was on "Pause" That's not like him at all... I know he didn't mean it the way it sounded. He wouldn't want to hurt me that bad. He's right... it's not easy being in love with a person who's 3,000 miles away.  
*Just then Jack knocks on Kim's door*

I open the door to see Jack, he's out of breath probably because he sprinted up the hill that my dorm is on. I just jump into his arms and hug him... I know he didn't mean what he said. He wouldn't come all the way to Japan if he did. After I hug him we sit down on my bed.  
"Kim look, You know that I didn't mean what I did to sound that bad."  
"I know Jack, I know that you don't want to do this because it is so hard on both of us."  
"Then maybe we shouldn't..."  
"But I thought you wanted to take a break..."  
"Kim, I know that it's hard being in a long distance relationship. Especially when we love each other, but love is what will get us throught this. Love conquers all remember?"

(Still Kims POV)  
I look into Jack's eyes listening to what he had just said.. he was right love conquers all. If we truly are in love with each other we will get through this. Just then I pulled Jack into a kiss, a long passionate kiss. I love this guy and our relationship is not going anywhere. With every conversation and every kiss or hug we share we will get stronger. With that strength our relationship will make it through anything and like Jack says True love conquers all.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this, it was kind of lengthy. I just wanted to try a different type of angle with this story but in the end I kept them together. I had originally planned for them to break up but I don't like picturing that :/ I'm sure someday I can get there but as of now I don't like having them break up. Anyways Kickin' It is coming to and end pretty soon. The final three episodes are coming up in March! I'm excited to see whats planned especially with kick! But it's bittersweet that the show is amost over. Well I hope you enjoyed this story and like always keep reading and loving kick! -Kicklover413


End file.
